So Special
by sarahhwithanh
Summary: Blaine and Jesse are cleaning out Blaine's attic after he moves in with Jesse and they stumble across something neither one of them is expecting.Pure fluff


"It's sad having to get rid of all this stuff." Blaine flips through the browning pages of a children's book.

"When was the last time you read that, or even thought about any of this stuff?" Jesse is a lot less sentimental, easy for him since these weren't his memories; he stacks toy after book after board game into the discard pile without second thought. "I think you may be way past this." He smirks holding up a copy of _Everybody Poops. _

Blaine leans over and snatches it from him. "That one I'm keeping." He turns to the dedication page and shows it to Jesse. In elegant cursive, it says, "To the most beautiful baby boy, love grandma."

Jesse's smile softens from mocking to sweet. "We'll put it next to my first playbook." He winks.

"It'll feel right at home with Les Miserables." Blaine rolls his eyes. "We had very different childhoods."

Jesse shrugs and they continue looking though Blaine's things. His parents are downsizing to a condo now that Blaine is living with Jesse and they've made it very clear that whatever stays in the house is getting donated.

"Maybe we should look into renting a storage space," Jesse suggests. The pile of things Blaine is keeping is almost double the size of what he's throwing away.

"Seriously?"

"Why not? We can take half of my stuff out of the apartment, see what we can fit in from here, then everything else can go into storage."

"That might just be the best idea I've heard all day." Blaine smiles, absently poking at a miniature light up piano. "I can't imagine getting rid of this."

"No way, that gets passed down to our kids."

Not realizing the gravity of what he just said, Jesse continues looking through the boxes.

"Our kids?"

Jesse looks up, eyes widening just a bit, then he shrugs nonchalantly, like he'd meant to say that all along. "That's what happens after marriage, right?"

Blaine stares at Jesse. He wants to remind him that they're not married, but he doesn't know if Jesse's being serious or just messing with him.

"Marriage?" They've been together for three years, so the idea isn't that crazy, but Jesse's never even mentioned it before.

"Oh fuck." Jesse buries his fingers in his hair and grows quiet. "Well, yes, you know if you and I ever feel like we're at that point in our relationship where we're considering—If we would ever get—"

"Married?" Blaine hides a small smile, enjoying how flustered Jesse seems.

"Yes, that would be the first course of action." Jesse's eyes are wide and blue and he's trying to look anywhere except at Blaine.

"Are you proposing, Jesse?" Blaine doesn't know why he keeps pushing, but it's not often that someone gets to see Jesse St. James nervous. And he looks really cute with his cheeks pink and his mouth gaping like a fish.

"No! Not like this. You deserve better. The best! You deserve roses and doves and Champaign and a musical number."

"What if I beat you to it? What if I were to get on my knee right now and say, 'Jesse St. James, will you marry me?' What would you do?" Blaine starts to stand, but Jesse grabs his wrist and pulls him down.

"Don't you dare!"

"I can't believe you're turning this into a competition." Blaine laughs, shaking his head. Sighing, he throws his head back and closes his eyes. "You're special, Jesse, so very special."

When he opens his eyes again, Jesse is on one knee with a ring held out to Blaine.

"And I can't believe I'm trying to propose to you and you're too busy calling me retarded to notice." Jesse's smile is playful, but Blaine can see the traces of insecurity there.

"You have a ring!" Blaine feels a bubbling in his stomach, a giddiness threatening to overflow and fill the dusty old attic. Jesse is actually on his knee, and he has a ring, and he's asking Blaine to marry him, and Blaine has completely forgotten how to speak English or any other existing language for that matter. He makes an embarrassing choked up noise instead and Jesse laughs.

"Are you trying to think of a nice way to say no?" he asks. Jesse's walls are quickly building back up, walls Blaine hasn't seen in ages.

"Yes!" he blurts out. "I mean no." He shakes his head. "Yes, I will marry you."

"Are you sure? Cause you hesitated and you don't really sound like you're sure." Jesse chuckles nervously, fingers closing over the ring on his palm.

"Yes! I'm positive."

"Cause if you aren't I'm sure I can—"

"Give me the ring, Jesse."

Smirking, that infuriatingly smug, charming, absolutely wonderful smile of his, Jesse slips the ring onto Blaine's finger.

"I love you so much." Blaine grabs Jesse's face between his hands and brings them close together. "So much."

"I love you, too." When Jesse kisses him, it's awkward. They're both smiling too widely for their lips to actually match up.

"So?" Blaine asks when they break apart. "Where is my musical number?"

Jesse rolls his eyes and tackles him to the ground, crawling on top of him. Blaine's laughing too hard to care about the blanket of dust they're laying on and what it might do to their clothes.

"Oh, I'll make you sing, all right."

"Is that a promise?"

And maybe sex in his parents' attic isn't the most normal way to celebrate an engagement, but it's one hell of a celebration.


End file.
